Eric Knox
Eric Knox (born John McKinnon) is the main antagonist in the 2000 action-comedy film Charlie's Angels. He is a brilliant young scientist and the founder of his namesake company Knox Industries. He is portrayed by Sam Rockwell, who also portrayed Billy Bickle, Justin Hammer, William Wharton and Jason Dixon. Biography His expertise is in voice recognition software and his signature product will allow computer systems to map a voice to a person like a fingerprint. When Knox is kidnapped and his software is stolen, millionaire Charles "Charlie" Townsend sends an elite team of three female private investigators - Dylan Sanders, Natalie Cook and Alex Munday, "Charlie's Angels" - to work on the case. Knox Industries president Vivian Wood hires Townsend and his girls to find Knox and bring back the software and she points them to the man who tried to buy Knox Industries and was recently spurned, Roger Corwin, owner of Red Star Systems. His company specializes in satellite tracking and Knox's software would undoubtedly allow him to find anyone in the world just by the sound of their voice. The girls infiltrate Red Star and steal Corwin's system software to locate the stolen Knox software. In the meantime, Knox beds Dylan and gains her trust. Before they realize what's happening however, Knox turns on Dylan, revealing that the kidnapping was a setup and that Red Star was nothing but a red herring. In fact, Knox manipulated the girls to steal Red Star's software so he could execute his master plan: to settle a personal vendetta against Charlie. Knox claims that Charlie killed his father when they were in Army Intelligence together. It later turns out that Knox's father was working undercover as a double agent and was killed by the other side, meaning Charlie was innocent. Knox eventually flies a helicopter to Charlie's remote beach house and readies a missile. The Angels miraculously turn the missile against the chopper by switching it to the heat-seeking setting, and Knox perishes in a huge fireball over the ocean. Gallery Eric Knox.png|Knox being rescued by the Angels after apparently being kidnapped Eric Knox 2.png|Knox giving Dylan Sanders a flirtatious glance Eric Knox 3.png|Knox trying to convince Dylan to stay with him Eric Knox 4.png|Knox revealing his true villainous nature to Dylan Eric Knox 5.png|Knox phoning the Angels' boss, Charlie, while attempting to track his location Eric Knox 6.png|Knox talking to the captured Dylan Eric Knox 7.png|Knox blowing the Angels a kiss before firing a missile at them Eric Knox 8.png|Knox stares in disbelief as his own missile is aimed back at him Knox's death.png|Knox's helicopter is destroyed as the missile makes contact Trivia *Initially, Knox has a mop top to signify his charming, boyish persona. When his true nature is revealed, his hair is slicked back. Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Charismatic Category:Hero's Lover Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Game Changer Category:Tragic Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Category:Trickster Category:One-Man Army Category:Protective